Reunion
by Superstition
Summary: Two years after Ron&Hermione die in a attack, Harry holds a DA reunion, even thoughGinny is still going through trauma over Ron. COMPLETE!
1. the Prophesy

I held my breath as I walked through the door. This was going to be hard. I don't know why Harry wanted to have it anyway. It was going to be so strange without everyone. I was nervous. I was scared. Worse yet, I was on the verge of tears.

I didn't know why I had come. Now I would have to remember, and now I would have to face the other DA members, and their guests. Because that's what it was. A DA reunion, four years since I graduate. Harry and Neville Longbottom were talking with Luna Lovegood, who had been my best friend in Hogwarts. Fred and George Weasley were in a corner with Angelina and Parvati Patil. I had lost contact with everyone but Harry, even my brothers. Ron's death had practically killed me, and Hermione's had worsened it.

I just stood there, staring at the scene. Cho was sitting with her husband Michael Corner and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was one of Snape's recruited gang of Slytherins that had turned spy for us, along with Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Warrington. She had actually been their ringleader, and used her influence on Malfoy to save Moody from being killed when he was found lurking around the Death Eater's head quarters. He's almost as stupid as Harry is when it comes to heroics.

Finally, someone came up to me. It was Seamus Finnegan. "Hey, Gin. Its great to see you." He looked red around the ears, just like Ron was when he - _don't think about him! _I scolded myself. "Err... Gin, I'm married now. I know we never properly broke up, but you never returned my owls and-"

"Seamus, that's wonderful!" I said. He looked surprised. "Who is it?"

"Oh, its Padma Patil. After the attack that-"

"I don't want to talk about the attack."

Seamus' face fell. Maybe he had thought that we would still be close enough to talk, even if noone else could get through to me. "Sorry, Gin. Anyway, err..., when you broke contact, Padma gave me this wonderful picture of all of us. Everyone in the DA. It really help me err... get through it all. Especially Dean and Ron. And so here we are."

"Its great, Seamus. It really is. I'm so happy for you!"

Padma came up then, after having joked around with Lavender. "She's the new Divination teacher, you know." She said, nodding towards Lavender, who was wearing an immense purple boa and sparkly dress. "She really likes it. She'll tell your fortune, if you like."

I frowned, and shook my head. "No, actually I wouldn't like." If the future was anything like the past, I didn't want any part of it. The past was dark. When we were children, we were told we were in a good generation, with no powerful dark wizards to speak of. They were wrong. Very few of us know how wrong.

Seamus jabbed me with his elbow playfully. "Oh, come on, Gin. Live a little."

But how can you live, I thought, when so many have died? How can you breath, when others have already gasped their last? How can you learn to laugh, after crying so hard?  
"Gin, go." Padma ordered, her dark eyes boring into me. "It'll be good for you."

And so I went. I approached the dark blob of purple that was Lavender. "Hi, Ginevra." She greeted me in a high, silky-smooth voice that was newly come. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yes, well... I was... err..." I blushed.

" I know the pain, Ginevra. You were the most innocent, and so it has taken you longer to heal." She looked at me in those soft brown eyes, and seemed to look into my very soul. Finally, she snapped out of it. "Come, Ginevra. I shall tell your fortune." So I sat down next to her, and she stared at me intently, as she had before, but I had a sense that it wasn't me that she was looking at – no let me rephrase that. It _was _me. A different me, and well, I guess it was prospect of a me – a possible me.

Finally, she said in this low, shaky voice:

_The flower brings treachery _

_Armies can bring memories_

_But only love can heal_

_The ring will tell a secret story_

_The kiss will seal_

_Let the King go_

_Laugh, and sometimes cry_

_Sometimes it takes the innocent_

_Longer to live_

_And shorter to die_

_Live while you're alive_

Lavender jerked away suddenly, and fell over. Neville rushed over. "Brown! Lavender! LAVENDER!" he yelled, kneeling beside her.


	2. Neither do I

_S: I know it kinda bad, but I am working on it. This is my first fanfic, so give me a little time and I'll be better. Please review._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She sat up slowly, and held Neville's shoulder to anchor herself in her current position. "I'm... I'm fine." Lavender said breathlessly. "Its okay. Sometimes a fortune takes a lot out of me. Nothing new."

Her eyes snapped back to me. "What did I say?" she asked imperiously.

I shrugged. I didn't want everyone to know what she said – that would be embarrassing. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Lavender looked disappointed. "Ah, well, if you're sure...."

"I'm sure."

I hurried away, right about then, because Neville and Lavender started kissing. Fred and Angelina were still in the corner, talking. I went over to them. I needed to talk to my childhood hero. Maybe he would understand. Maybe he would be able to help.

"Hey, Fred." I whispered.

"Gin. Wonderful to see you again, old bean. Sad to say, though. You've shrunk."

Angelina burst out laughing, and Fred joined in. Finally, I had to chuckling too. "Fred!" she said pretending to be upset, "That's your only sister! Apologize at once!"

He bowed low, "Sorry, I don't think we've been introduced." He said, acting the part of a flirtatious young gentleman. He straightened, and took my hand.  
"I'm Ginny Weasley. Sir...?" I replied, trying very hard not to giggle.

"Fredulf." my brother answered, and he kissed my hand. That was the last straw for me."Ewww!" I exclaimed, with with drawing my hand. I checked it carefully, making sure that it hadn't turned blue or something. When I looked up, Fred was grinning at me. "That was disgusting, Fred." I told him flatly. "Sometimes I can't believe what you would do to have a laugh.

"You're more than welcome." he said.

"Fred." Angelina said, beaming. "Gin, he wasn't serious. _This_ is how he is when he's serious. " Then she kissed him. It was disgusting. Not that I don't have my own fantasies about kissing, but actually seeing it- particularly with her older brother involved - was just scary. Even is she was twenty-two years old.

"Uh... guys... can you cut it out until I'm gone?" I turned to leave, but Fred grabbed my pony-tail.

"Lil' sis, why are you leaving so soon?" he asked me, looking grave. "I need to talk to you. Angel, could you give us a minute?" She left, leaving me to face my second-youngest brother. "Gin, Mum and Dad need you! How could you just desert us like that?" All trace of joking left his eyes. "Gin you hurt them. You hurt them a lot."

I couldn't meet his eyes. "Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it, Ginevra." Fred was stern now, almost like Dad, or even Mum! "You left us when we needed you most. How can you overcome such tragedy without the help of your family? It must have been the worst for you. You lost a brother and a best friend, not to mention countless others that you knew. Sure, Lee's in St. Mungo's now, but Ron and 'Mione are dead. I just don't understand it, Gin. I really don't."

Sniffling, I looked uo. "It was horrible. I hated Harry, and everyone else for living when Ron didn't. I hated myself for getting knocked out and not saving him. I hated you guys for reminding me of... things."

"Gin, we're your _family._ You can talk to us, and we'll try to help you out. I know for a fact that I'll always be there for you. Losing Ron was hard, but Gin, at sometime, at somepoint, you move one. You never forget him, but you learn to live with it."

"How can you live your life when you're life was destroyed and countless others are dead?"

"First of all, Ginevra Alexis Weasley," he was definetly sounding like Mum thenyour life wasn't destroyed. Ron's was. Secong, you'll always have us."

"I don't have Ron."

"I know." Fred said, his eyes misting over. "Neither do I."


	3. Growing Up

_S: Please review. Okay, this chapter is really weird. 4th is on the way. _

We stood there, just remembering. I thought about how Ron had died, how we had all been in the Three Broomsticks, how the Death Eaters had burst in out of the blue... I began to cry.

Fred forced me to look up. "Gin," he said, sounding exasperated, "bad things do happen. Sometimes they're really bad. But you can't let them destroy you. You can't let Voldemort win. Don't act as if you're dead too. Ron and Hermione died to save you. They wouldn't want you to waste their gift. While you're alive, live. Ginny, you really worry me."

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, so I walked away, leaving Fred to stare after me. Finally, the person who I'd wanted to see most came up to me.

"Hey Ginny." He smiled hesitantly at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine," my breath caught in my throat, "Harry."

"Sure you are." he replied, grinning.

I beamed back at him through my tears. "No really, I am."

Harry shook his head, "Gin, I know you better than anyone else. You're not."

Instead of making me smile like he thought it would, it just made me angry, "Look, I don't need anyone! Not Fred, not George, not Mum or Dad, or Bill, or Charlie, and_ especially_ not you! Don't you get it? Why do you all have lecture me, to tell me that its all ok, that you'll always be there? I'm not a child anymore. I haven't done anything wrong! You have! I hate it! More importantly, I hate _you_." I fell onto a couch with a sob, shaking with anger and grief. How could they talk to me like they did? Ron was dead, and they were ignoring it!

Harry sat down quietly next to me. When it was clear that I couldn't stop shaking, he put his arm around me, holding me tight. We sat there, staring into space for a while, me leaning into him, him hugging me. Finally, after what seemd like ages, he turned to look at me. His green eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Ginevra, I know you're not a child." Harry whispered. "If you were, would I do this?"

Then he kissed me. I wasn't sure what to think at first. I had liked him for so long, without him knowing. Then, about a year after the attack, he had told me that he liked me too, in a letter. I still loved him, but I couldn't handle it then. We had continued owling each other, pretending to forget the whole thing. Except, her kept siging his letters 'love' or 'always and forever yours', as if he thought I need to reminder.

But he was right, I wasn't a child any longer. And I had healed some. So I kissed him back.


	4. Extendable Ears

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, expect for some of the plot. All ofthe rest belongs to JKR, a witch in her own right.

A/N: I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, will try to make longer ones in the future. Some people have asked me whether this is what I actually believe will happen, and the answer is no. I just like the story idea. I no more believe that Ron and Hermione are going to die that I'm going to wake up one morning and find out that my hair turned blue overnight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had the oddest mix of emotions. I kept thinking things like _Ron's dead, and I'm kissing his best friend! a_nd _he is so sweet. _I think I confused Harry, and when a tear rolled down my face, he flinched and pulled away.

"Harry, what's the matter?" I asked, trying to hide my concern.

"You're crying."

"So?"

"I haven't exactly had the best experience with girls who cry when I kiss them, have I?" It was a rhetorical question. After Cho dumped Michael Corner, she started going out with Malfoy. She wasn't about to become a Death Eater, though, in fact she was still a member of the DA, so when he told her if they continued to go out she would have to, she cursed him. He is never going to grow his right ear back. Of course, when they were still a couple, the two got into battles with Harry. Harry has a scar from where Malfoy and Cho cursed him, one time.  
I hate him. Stupid Ferret-boy.

Anyway, Cho came back saying she'd seen the 'error of her ways' and of course Dumbledore made us let her rejoin because he believes in second chances. Sometimes I have to agree with Skeeter – he's a mad old bat.

"So I'll stop." I replied.

Harry smiled down at me. "Want to try again?" he asked.

"Not right now. I... I need to think." I told him. As I walked away, I turned, "Harry?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Thanks. Thanks... for everything."

He grinned, and for a moment I thought he was Ron, the way he was just beaming at me incessantly as if nothing else in the world mattered. Except with Harry it wasn't in a proud, brotherly way. With Harry, it was if I was the world. I felt the tips of my ears go red. "So, I guess my kissing isn't so bad after all, is it?"

"No, Harry." I replied, "its about a notch above perfect." I left him. I could feel him staring at me, and I grinned at the thought of him, Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, going out with a Weasley. The youngest Weasley. The press would have a field day. Not that there was much choice – I'm the only girl.

Seamus came over to me, stumbling a little because he was laughing so hard. "Well, who would have guessed it?" he gasped out. "Little Ginny, and Harry Potter. I can see it now, headlines in the all the newspapers, special broadcasts on all the radio stations. Celestina Warbeck, talking about how some young red-head bewitched her soul-mate."

I frowned. "Did you just say that _Celestina Warbeck _likes Harry? Does she really?"

"Nah," Seamus said, "But ever since he graduated you females have been watching him like hawks. He was telling me all about it before you came. I know that you at least have noticed that he's handsome. And that he's really sweet and witty, if your conversation proves anything..."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted hotly. "What do you mean, 'our conversation'? You were too far away to hear us! I - oh." Seamus held up a pair of Extendably Ears.

_Count to ten. _I told myself. _Be a good girl and don't pick a fight. Listen to your pychologist for once in your life. One. Two. Three_... "I'm going to kill Fred." I finally muttered.

"Actually, it was George." Seamus informed me, grinning from ear to ear.

I ground my teeth. George had no right to interfere wiht my life! He was as meddling as Ron was when I went out with Seamus at first... _Four. Five. Six. Seven_. It wasn't working. I told myself to realx, just to listen to the music. Then I was spun around and when I looked up, it was Harry. He began to dance with me, and gently guided me until I got used to the steps.

I looked over his shoulder. Seamus was smirking at me. I resolved to curse him as soon as the song was over, whether or not my pychologist would appreciate it.


	5. Questions

A/N: I know its short, but I'm working on getting a new story up, so forgive me. Please review! ( please?)

Disclaimer: If I was JKR, do you really think I'd be writing this under 'Fan Fiction' instead of playing Minesweeper?

"Remind me to kill Seamus?" I asked Harry, as we swayed from foot to foot.

"Sorry, can't." he replied, looking confused.

"Why?"

He sighed. "Gin, you're ruining the moment. When I kiss you, you cry. When I dance with you, you talk about someone else. What's going to happen when I ask you to-"he stopped suddenly.

"What?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing."

"Seriously, what do you want me to do?"

"Not now."

"Later?"

"Later."

"When?"

He grinned down at me. "Full of questions, aren't you?" I frowned at him. I did not want my boyfriend saying that I was 'full of questions'; I wanted my boyfriend to say that I was 'intelligent'. But whatever.

"At midnight." Harry finally said.

I looked over his shoulder. "I think that Neville wants you." Neville was frantically motioning for Harry to come over, except he had a lion's head. Pansy Parkinson was laughing really hard.

Harry strode of and did the counter-curse. I decided I didn't want to watch him blow-up at Parkinson, so I walked over to where Luna was standing. "Hey."

She beamed at me. "Hey."

"So...." I tried to think of something to say. It had been so long, since I'd talk to her, since I'd seen her, since we'd gone crumple-horned snorkack hunting together.

"So... what?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"I really have no idea." I replied honestly.

She nodded seriously. "Yes, I know. Many people believe that Fudge has come back from the dead and used crumple-horned snorkack blood to steal peoples minds."

I had to laugh, for what felt like the first time in years. "I'm sure thats exactly what happened. How dare Fudge rise from the dead!" I was just as serious as Luna had been.


	6. George's Thoughts

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! It means a lot. And no, (is this the second or third time? :) ) I do not think this is really going to happen. Tell you what. If my nose turns blue tomorrow morning, I will. _

_But seriously. Thanks. And I know I took awhile getting this up here – my computer is having difficulties._

_Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter at all. I am not a millionaire, nor are my books widely known._

The night just kept getting longer and longer. Parkinson and her fellow Slytherins were forced to leave the party – they fought Voldemort but we were about to fight them. Anyway, they weren't technically members of the D.A. They just worked with it. Honestly, I can't believe Harry invited them.

But I'll live. Lavender came up to me, and questioned me about the prophecy. She obviously didn't believe that she hadn't said one.

"Come on, Gin, tell me." she whined. "What did I say?"

"You just sort of mumbled." I told her, averting my eyes. She narrowed hers.

"Well I just want you to know I don't believe you for a minute, Ginevra Weasley." Lavender announced primly. Then she strode off, presumably to Neville so he could heal her wounded pride. George came up to me, laughing as soon as she was gone.

"Well, Ginevra Weasley," his eyes twinkled. "I just want to let you to know that I heard the prophecy. I can go tell her if you like-"he made a motion as if to follow her. Groaning, he pulled on his arm.

"No, seriously, don't" I said.

"Actually, I came over to talk to you about that, myself. I just couldn't get in a word with you earlier, seeing as you were the life of the party." He teased, grinning at me.

"_George_-"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, you're the only one who's talked with all the different groups."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, you talked with Fred and 'Gelina, who fit the joking criteria," he gestured to the couple that was making out in a corner, "You talked to Miss Popularity – I mean that Parvati, Lavender's on the strange side, Neville's a klutz, and you've talked to a geek, Seamus Finnegan." George pointed at Seamus, who was at the moment spouting off random facts about some realtor's theories about Pluto.

I shook my head sadly. "and you never would've thought it from how he acted in school. Honestly! I mean- Hey!" I had a sudden thought. "Parvati was obviously with Seamus, and she with Lavender and Neville-"

"But she never was with the Boy-Who-Lived, or us Jokers."

"What's up with you, anway? You're, like _analyzing _me."

"Other than the fact that I haven't seen you in two years, and you were recently the subject of an interesting prophecy." Then George's expression darkened. "About that. Can you remember any of it? I want to make sure I heard it right."

I rubbed my eyes. "George, its 10:30 now. Lavender prophesied or whatever about three hours ago. Do you really expect me to remember word for word?"

He shook his head. "Just wanted to check before big bro over there makes me pay a dollar for the info. HEY! FRED!"

Fred materialized suddenly next to him, and time seemed to stand still. Well, actually it did. I guess Fred didn't want to interrupt a kiss with Angelina, cuz noone was moving but us three. "What?" he asked irritatedly.

"What was the prophecy?" George asked his twin patiently.

"Oh that." Fred shrugged. "I _think _it was something like this:

_the flower brings treachery_

_armies can bring memories_

_but only love can heal_

_the ring will tell a secret story_

_the kiss will seal_

_let the King go_

_laugh, and sometimes cry_

_sometimes it takes the innocent longer to live_

_and shorter to die_

_Live while you're alive."_

I stared at my older brother. "And you know that, how? And you people didn't even hear it!"

He grinned down at me. "Live and learn little sis. Live and learn." Then time went back to normal as he disapeared, and reapeared next to Angelina as if nothing happened. George, who was still standing by me, frowned.

"The flower... the flower... Parkinson!" he shouted, and several people turned to stare at us.

"What is up with you these days?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Pansy Parkinson! She betrayed us by truning Neville into a lion!"

I frowned, "But would that be enough to be considered 'treachery'?"

I punched me in the arm. "You sound exactly like our dear Ronniekins sometimes, little sis. Juust go with the flow!"

I was about to clear my throat - which at the moment was kinda dry - and tell him to "Shut up!" until there was this huge explosion and we were knocked flat.

A?N: I don't know exactly wheer this si going. I used to have a pretty good idea, and this was going to be the second to last chapter, but tis obviously not goign to work out like that...


	7. Hands

A/N: Since everyone complained about having a cliff-hanger, last time, I decided to have what could have been a dark, scary, heart-wrenching chapter as nonsensical and boring as could be. No one minds, do they?

Disclaimer: Nemo from _Finding Nemo_: I live in an anemo-ie. An anemone-y. An-

_People clothed in black, hanging robes entered the room. One headed straight for Harry. He – its was a man – lifted his hood. I gasped. It was Voldemort. And so, the battle began. _

_While I was distracted by what was happening on my left, Lucius Malfoy snuck up on me. "Muggle-loving fool!" he sneered at me and made a hacking movement with his wand. _

_I jumped out of the way as a ball of green light went hurtling past. It hit Luna, and she crumpled to the ground with a surprised, "Oh."_

_"So nice to see you again." I spat at him as he circled me. "Did you have a pleasant stay at Azkaban?" _

_"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, girl." Lucius Malfoy told me, smirking. "You can't beat me, female!"_

_I raised my eyebrows, "Sexist, are we? I'm not the one who messes with _diaries_."_

_He shook his head at m, "No, you just do what they tell you." I gave a half-smothered cry and lunged for him. Malfoy nimbly stepped out of my reach and tripped me. _

_"Crucio!" he yelled, pointing his wand at me. I rolled out of the way. The spell hit the carpet and caught fire. _

_Lucius raised his wand at me once more, as if to try again, but stopped as we heard "_Avedra Kedavra!" _Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. _

_"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Ron jumped in front of Harry and took the spell._

_My eyes teared up. "Ron!" I rushed over, but didn't make it because Lucius Malfoy hit me with Impedimenta. _

_"Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as the blackness took me. _

Harry was leaning over me, shaking me. "Gin? You all right? Gin!"

"What?" I asked. "Is Ron going to be okay? Did he-"

"Ginny, he's been dead for years. People are attacking us. If you can't fight run!"

With that, he was gone, rushing to save Fred and 'Gelina as they took on six of the figures.

They were clothed in all-white, some had hoods and others did not. I saw one htat I recognized as one of the dead, it was Malfoy, the younger.

He noticed me too. "So, the youngest of the red-heads is still alive. Tell me, dear Ginny, how does it feel to be moved up on the family tree? The sixth, no longer the seventh?"

George answered for me as he punched Draco Malfoy full in his blonde, handsome face. "Ron isn't gone. But you're going to wish you were." I picked Malfoy up by his collar.

"Listen, you jerk." I hissed at him. "Don't you ever mess with me about him again. Ever, you hear me?" Then I flung him clear across the room, and he collided with a white figure. The figure hood flipped off to reveal –who else?- Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakie, please get off me," she whimpered. "It hurts."

George looked at me with newfound respect. "Remind me never, ever to get on your bad side."

I smiled sweetly at him. "That just might be a good idea, dearest brother."

Inside, though, I was shaking. _How could I have managed that? _I asked myself, scared. I looked at my hands closely. They were just as they had been the day before. _Maybe it just had something to do with my magic acting up since I wasn't in control of my emotions. _

Then, I got to work.


	8. An Offer

_A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I really I am trying to get these up, I swear. But between school and acting and stuff there isn't much time. But seriously. _

_I still can't believe that people are reviewing. Thanks again!_

_Disclaimer: Past: Didn't own it. Present: Not so far as I know. Future: I _wish

It wasn't all that hard once Harry had subdued Malfoy, actually. All the fight went out of the white-robed people. That wasn't to say that the room wasn't a bloody mess. And that people hadn't died.

More people on the other side died than on ours. I could see Zabini and Bulstrode laying side by side, a hole in each of their fore-heads. Crabbe was on the other side of the room, his neck a deep purple, he had obviously been strangled. Seamus was standing next to him, gazing off into space. When he saw me staring at him, he smiled weakly. "For Dean."

We had causualties too. Colin Creevey was crying his eyes out over his little brother, and Neville was holding onto Padma's body as Parvati wept. Cho was levitating Michael Corner's body somewhere, and crying so hard you'd think tha ther nose would blowo ff from the impact. It was so bloody, I couldn't help but tear up as well. I wanted to rage. I wanted to scream. I wanted to kill. I wanted to murder Malfoy. But instead I sat down on a chair, going through all the most painful ways I could hurt him in my head. I wished Ron was there, to guide me, to help me. Fred and George and Bill and Charlie were all right, but they weren't the same overprotective brother that had been on of my closest friends. Harry came over, and put his arm around me reassuringly.

"We're going to question them in a minute." He said, nodding to the bound Malfoy and Parkinson. "Want to come?"

I nodded feverishly, and started to get up. Harry put a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Fred's just been in contact with Amelia Bones. We have permission to kill Malfoy after we hear a guilty confession because he escaped from the Ministry before. Just Malfoy, though. Still sure you-?"

"I still want to come, if that's what you mean." I interrupted Harry. "But what does Amelia Bones have to do with this, she's-"

"The Mistress of Magic. Merlin, how shut off have you been from the wizarding world?"

I shrugged. I had canceled my subscription to the Daily Prophet, and lived as a Muggle. Was there something wrong with that?

"Lets go." We walked into a chamber off main room, where my brothers, Seamus, Lavender, and the bound Malfoy and Pansy were waiting.

"Hey, Weasley." Malfoy siad weakly as we shut the door behind us. "There's reasons for everything. I alone can tell you why my father picked you. Let me go, and I will."

Ifroze. "You can?"

He nodded, "And I'm the only one who knows those secrets."

_Wait a minute! He and his kind killed Ron!_ What was I doing? "Liar."

"We can bring back Weasel."

I opened my mouth to say yes, but I saw that everyone was frozen in time, except for me and Harry. "I have got to learn that spell." I grumbled.

He waved his arms in the air, almost knocking into the motionless Seamus. "Gin!" he practically yelled. "You were about to say yes! To_ Malfoy! "_

"Like you would have said no."

"Gin, I did!" He stared at me. "My first year.! Voldemort offered to bring back my parents! He offere to tell me everthing! Any you know what I did? I said no!" I hung my head.

"Do you get it now?"

"I'm not as strong asyou, Harry. All my life I've had abotu5000 people watching myback and catching me if Ifall. And the ringleader was Ron. You couldn't understand that."

He shook his head. "No, Gin. No I couldn't. I can'tguess what it would be like to lose a brother, because I never had one."

"Well, its the best and worst of the world. Nad when its gone, its horrible."

He touched my shoulder gently, " But you said it yourself, Gin. He's not gone. NAd you have 5 others."

Time went back to normal and Harry reappeeared five feet away.

"No."

HArry winked at me, "And thats what Veritserum is for."


	9. Interrogation

_A/N: You people make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks. Warm and fuzzy is good. _

_Can you guys do me a huge favor? By not using my name when you review to my stories? It gives other people the wrong idea. Not to be mean, or anything, but it would really help._

_Happy Thanksgiving to the US readers! I'm going to_ try _to get at least two up here this weekend, as I don't really have any homework, and no school in honor of the holiday. (on Thurs. and Fri.)_

_Disclaimer: If you people _want _to believe that I'm JKR, or those wonderful blokes at Bloomsbury, Scholastic, or WB, feel free. Those of you who don't, its your problem, not mine! sniffles_

He pulled out a small, clear vial from his shirt pocket, grinning. Malfoy and Parkinson both shrank back, finally realizing how much trouble they were in. "Don't!" he said, waving his arms. "I'll tell you without it! All the truth, I-"

Harry quickly inserted the bottle into Malfoy's mouth, and drew it out. "Just a drop." He murmured as he wiped it on his enemy's shirt.

Everyone was quiet, but Malfoy was sitting stock-still, his hands over his mouth.

"So." His enemy –and rival – leaned down so they were eye to eye. "What were you saying about why Riddle chose Ginny and how we could bring Ron back?"

"Well, I _said _that I knew the stuff. You give me freedom, I give you information."

"Oh, but that's not needed anymore." Harry's voice was dangerously soft as he knelt beside Malfoy. "We can get the info anytime we like. Can't we, Malfoy?"

At his horrified glances at the rest of us, I think that the scum was sure that Harry was going to do a lot worse than make his own lips betray him. He thought that the Boy-Who-Lived was soon going to be the Slayer-of-Malfoys. "Obviously, Potter." Even though he had no control in what he said, his lips still curled in disgust.

"Why did He pick me then, Malfoy?" I asked the bloodied figure curled up below me, my voice stone hard and cold. I surprised even myself.

His voice shook as he answered me. "Something… something about strength. Something about weakness. You… you had the strongest power in all of Hogwarts, excepting the murdering lunatic over there."

Harry cut in, "Murdering lunatic? MURDERING LUNATIC???" His voice rose. "IF THE THREE PEOPLE I'VE BEEN FORCED TO KILL MAKE ME A MURDERING LUNATIC, THEN WHAT ARE YOU? HOW MANY DID YOU KILL?"  
The scum quivered in fear. "None. Only purebloods count."

Harry walked out of the room, chest heaving. I suspected he need time alone, and so I didn't follow him. Instead, I turned to the shaking body to my left.

"Just letting you know, but by your standards, Harry only killed two people. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was partblood."

Malfoy sneered at me. "I know that. Us," he gestured at himself and Parkinson, and then at the bodies and bound figures outside the chamber, "the True-Bloods, know that. Everyone knows that. Except for my father, and his people. That's why we broke away and formed our own."

This was interesting, but why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had chosen me chosen was even more so. "Stop getting off the subject, Malfoy. Why was it me?"

He smiled smugly. "The filthy part-blood didn't choose you. It was my father. You were a pureblood, and he knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't posess anyone with an ounce of Muggle-blood in them."

"You had already proven yourself very emotional, and as we all know, emotion can be both the strongest and weakest point in a wizard - or a witch." Malfoy was relaxed now. I guess he had finally accepted that whatever happened, happened. And what was happening was that he was spilling, big time.

"Feeling so much gives you strong magic. When you threw me across the room just now, you were stronger because you were so incredibly angry. However, it also turned into your undoing. You felt so shunned and different from your older brothers and unnoticed by Potter, that you poured your heart out to Riddle. My father didn't know for sure, but he guessed correctly. Your strength was your undoing."

"But I hadn't even met you father!" Malfoy just smiled at me.

"I don't know how he knew. But he did. Maybe it was the red-head thing. Or the fact that he knew Ron from me , that you must be as stupid and as brainless as he was."

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. How dare he talk about Ron that way! I swung at him, and hit him full in the face. Malfoy's nose began to bleed and he began to whimper. Stunned, I stepped back. I had just hurt a helpless person! An _evil _helpless person, but still!

"What did I tell you?" I heard George asking Fred. "Never make her angry, or you'll end up like that old bean over there."

I burst into tears. "Its not funny!" I yelled, and ran out of the room. For a minute I planned to go to Ron and complain to him about the unfairness of life. In my anger and distress I had forgotten he was dead. You never get used to it. Ever.

Things around me being to glow and rattle. The air was heating up as I boiled with anger. People turned to stare. They could ignore a young woman crying her eyes out, but not glowing objects and searing heat. Seeing that I had no control over my magic, they began to back away, and put up protections. I guess they figured I was about to blow. Maybe I was.


	10. Wandless

_A/N: Second chapter as promised! I am so proud of myself! Yippity-doo-dah-day!_

_Disclaimer: Dory from _Finding Nemo: _I have found a Squishy! I shall call him Squishy, and he shall be my Squishy!_

Only Harry strode forth, and put his hand on my shoulder. Only Harry cared about anyone other than himself. Only Harry saved everyone else's lives. "Gin." He said, his eyes boring into me. "Let it go. Whatever just happened, let it go. Or we'll have something worse to deal with."

I tried. I really did. I tried to stop myself before anyone got hurt. Well, no one did. But just before the temperature went back to normal, just before I looked into Harry's sweating face and realized how stupid I was being, the rope's of the captive's began to burn. It hurt them, and they began to scream. But it was quick, and soon they were out of their charred bonds. One raced into the sidechamber, and got Malfoy out, leaving Parkinson screaming.

And he would have made it out. The scum would have escaped to kill everyone but purebloods. The temp. dropped, and I felt my power return. Instead, I focused it on freezing Malfoy in his spot. He suddenly stopped, and was unable to move even his little finger. I raised my arms above my head, and a fireball formed, courtesy of the now absent heat that had once filled the room.

I was about to fling it at him, to kill him, as he had murdered so many others, but Harry stood in front of me. "Let it go. Killing him in defense, or carrying out a sentence from a judge would be okay. You would have haunting dreams, but it would be justice. Right now he's helpless. Right now, we can't determine anything. Right now, Gin, would be murder."

I heard DA members draw in their breaths, and hold them. Memories filled my head.

_"Ginny, revenge is never the answer." Ron told me, shaking his head. "Just because George turned your doll into a toad doesn't mean you have to tell Mom. That's the lowest of betrayals."_

_I sat in detention for hitting a boy who had tried to kiss me sixth year, when I hadn't wanted him to. _

_My homework was ruined because Percy had spilled his ink all over it._

_"I quit!" I stalked out of the Potions classroom, leaving a bewildered Snape behind me._

_Parkinson and some Slytherin girls were making fun of me for liking Harry. I raised my wand, "Silencio!"_

_"Ginevra Alexis Weasley!" My mother paced the kitchen floor. "That is the third time this month you've gotten in a fight with a boy!"_

_I smirked as Ron found himself dressed as a clown in front of the whole school . "Why, you-"_

_I was bruised, and walking home after my temper had gotten me in trouble with a kid from the village. I promised myself I would never call an older kid 'that name' again._

_"Let it go." Harry's voice filled my mind_

I felt the fire seep into the ground. The DA members let out the breaths that they had held for well over a minute. One actually began to wheeze. I turned around, to see who it was, and saw everyone staring me.

"Ginny, that was amazing!" Lavender told me in an awed voice.

I shook my head. "No, its not."

"No, you know what that is?" Fred asked.

"Its _wandless magic_." George answered for me.

"As in, magic with no wands involved." Fred continued.

"Wandless Magic." George finished.


	11. Almost Midnight

_A/N: You people make me feel so international! Thanks for all your reviews!_

_I want to dedicate this story to my cousin Tyler. He has leukemia, and isn't expected to live to see his eleventh birthday, which is in March. He's really brave though. You rule, Tyler!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you! NOTHING!!! I don't even own some of my diclaimers!!!_

I felt my face heating up. "It wasn't anything really. I mean-"

Fred raised his eyebrows, causing me to stop. "Gin, think about it. If I was holding some gigantic fireball over my head, ready to throw it at some blonde lunatic, would you tell me it wasn't anything really?"

"Well, I-"

"Didn't think so, old chap. 'Scuse me. Must go see how Angelina's doing." Fred had the air of a gentlemen, and he smoothed an imaginary moustache as he walked over to where his girlfriend had sat.

One by one, the crowd began to melt away, some going to bind Malfoy and take him to who knows where, until only Harry remained. "Lets take a walk." he suggested quietly, his eyes unreadable.

I nodded, and leaned against him as we stepped out into the night. It was a bit chilly, but nonetheless it was calming.

"That was a noble thing you did back there. Letting him go."

I felt my eyes tear up. "I almost killed him, Harry. I almost murdered a living creature. And I would have too, without you."

He sighed. "I learned the hard way. Fifth year, after, Lestrange killed Sirius, I wanted to hurt her so bad, I cast the Cruciatus curse on her. I even tried to kill her. It was horrible. I couldn't live with myself afterwards."

"But-"

Harry turned me around so I was facing him. "Losing someone that close to you is the worst thing. Ron was most of your world. He was your big brother. Sirius was a mixture of a brother and a father to me. He was my family. I was wrong, Gin, when I said I had to deal with the same things you had to deal with and still came out smiling, I was wrong when I said I was stronger. I was wrong."

His green eyes met my own, and I saw a deep pain filling them. "I went after Sirius' killer. Maybe you did hide from the truth, but you didn't try to exact revenge until you were provoked. And it must be so much harder for you, if what Malfoy said is true. Merlin, I don't know whats wrong with me."

He shook his head, seeming to try to clear it of thoughts. "You had every right to kill Malfoy. Every, single #!$ right. But it would have been horrible for you. It would have ruined your life. And I couldn't let that happen. So I stopped you." His eyes were shining with unshed tears, but I couldn't bring myself to stop him, he seemed to need to say this to me.

"Something Dumbledore once told me is that feeling is a strength. Caring for a dead loved one is not a weakness. In reality, past all the wrappings and trimmings and Merlin knows what else there is, wanting to hurt Malfoy wasn't exactly betraying life, it was actually appreciating it. He killed your brother, and would have killed many others if he had been allowed to live."

"But I didn't kill him." I reminded Harry. "He's alive."

His emerald eyes clouded. "He's dead, Gin. I know this stuff. That's why I wanted you out of there. Before the Ministry officials came, and killed him."

I broke down. It was all too much. I just couldn't deal with it. Not that it mattered that the scum was dead, but learning that he was just set me off.

"Shhh…" Harry whispered to me, holding me tight. "Its going to be okay."

"How- how do you know?" I asked, lifting my tear-stained dface so I could see him.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a prophecy about it somewhere." He told me, grinning.

"Potter, what am I going to do with you?" I asked him. "I'm feeling terrible and wallowing in my own misery and then you yank me into the sunlight."

Harry smiled weakly. "I love you, Ginny."

I smiled back. "Likewise."

He kissed me. And I felt like it could go on forever and ever and I wouldn't care, but then he pulled back, still grinning.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"Every single girl I kiss always seems to cry." He told me, laughing.

I punched him in the arm. "You can be annoying, you know?"

"Ginevra Weasley, you are so going to regret that you just hit me." His eyes twinkled merrily.

"Oh, don't worry, I already do. I had totally forgotten that I had just _washed _my hands!"

"Why you little!" he tried to hit me back, but I was already five feet gone.

"Catch me if you can!" I called, laughing.

He pretended to stretch out. "Seeker's reflexes and speed can't hurt, right?"

"Ahh… but you forget." I waggled my gingers at him. "I was the Seeker."

'For a short time period only."

It went on like that, until we were back at the Muggle hotel where Harry was holding the reunion. As soon as we were in the room, Seamus came up to Harry, looking secretive. "Five minutes until midnight."

Harry took my hand, an led me to the middle of the room. "Can I have your attention, please?"


	12. A Proposal

_A/N: Wow. You guys are so cool. I can't believe all the support I'm getting for my first fanfic. Its just amazing. And crazy._

_I don't know if I got this chapter exactly right, like I said before, I'm pretty young to be writing about this. But whatever._

_Disclaimer: I'm am not worth million, like JKR. I'm not associated with the million-dollar company called WB. I'm not paid a million for my work in movies. In short, million is never in the same sentence with my name. (except for now...)_

"Ginny, you mean the world to me." Harry told me, ignoring all the watchful, curious eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He knelt. "Ginny... will you... be my bride?"

It was if time paused for me and all sorts of thoughts floated through my head.

_Am I ready? To be married? _

_I always thought I would be older than twenty-four. _

_And seriously. Tonight alone has been emotional enoguh for me. Could I deal with Ron's death, and being thrust back into the wizarding world?_

_But I love Harry. And I feel the same way.And if the life I spend with him happens to be withpainfulmemories, it'll be okay. 'Cause I'll have him._

_But those memories.Am I sure?_

_No, I'm not. Its too much, too soon._

_But Harry's right. I have healed some. And I loved him._

I looked down at him. "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

He stood up and squeezed me so hard, and kissed me. "Love you, Gin." he murmured.

"I love you too."

Six months later we were married.

A/N: This isn't going to be my last chapter. I'm going to have an epilogue....


	13. The PotterWeasleys

_A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter. I'm probably going to post a one-shot in honor of Christmas, and I'm probably going to work on that fic that I started and abandoned. _

_My cousin Tyler, who I dedicated this fic to, died yesterday, after a two-year long battle with leukemia. Just fourteen days before histenth Christmas._

_Disclaimer: Dory from _Finding Nemo_: Hi, I'm Dory… _(five minutes later) _Hi, I'm Dory… _(five minutes after that) _Hi, I'm Dory…………………_

2 years later:

Three Healers entered the room. Ginny squinted at the nametags, but her eyesight was still blurred. The Healers were carrying five babies. Harry was at her bedside, his expression of radiant joy as their children were handed to them. Two dark black-haired boys; two redheads, a boy and a girl; and a brunette.

"Time to name them." Harry told Ginny as he smiled down at her.

"I wonder where she got her hair." Ginny said out loud, staring at the brunette.

Her husband shrugged as the Healers left the room. "Dunno. So what should their name's be?"

"Never try to sway a Potter when they're fixed on something."

He reached down and tweaked her nose. "You're only saying that because you didn't change your name, Weasley."

"I refuse to lose my indentity just because I love you."

"Name, Ginny."

"Hermione Anne Potter-Weasley."

He raised his eyebrows. "So why Anne?"

Ginny would have crossed her arms if she wasn't holding two of the babies. "I like it. Its pretty." She told him defiantly.

"Next." Harry motioned at the dark-haired boys.

"Its you turn."

"Okay…" He thought for a moment, then his expression softened. "James Dumbledore Potter-Weasley," he shrugged the arm that was holding the green-eyed quintuplet, "and Sirius Lupin Potter-Weasley." He shrugged the other, which was holding the dark-eyed baby.

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "You gave them last names for their middle."

Harry mimicked her voice, "I like it. Its pretty."

She elbowed him, jostling the red-haired girl that she was holding. "Ohh… shh…" she crooned, calming the child. "Any suggestions?"

Harry set down his two next to the second red-head who was lying on the bed, and picked the girl up. "Lily." He murmured as her rocked his daughter.

"Lily Minerva Potter-Weasley. Next."

"Next and last. Your turn."

Ginny protested at this. "But I just named Lily!"

"Only half. Anyway, I think you'll want to name this one."

He was right. It was the red-haired boy. Ginny drew in a deep breath. "Ronald Tyler Potter-Weasley."


End file.
